Teddy Bear
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Robin has certain habits when sleeping. Conner asks about these habits. For Angelina Aintithenniel's Random Superboy/Robin bonding challenge. Robin/KF pairing open to interpretation


Alright! My third challenge already~ Angelina Aintithenniel's Random Superboy/Robin bonding challenge. Teddy bears + Superboy = xD

Warning: Mentions of slash, just implied, subtle, and open to interpretation.

Disclaimer: "I must try hard to not look like a baboon" This incorrectly quoted quote of Ronald Weasley insulting Goyle, does not belong to me.

Note: This fic is very dialogue intensive. If that isn't your cup of tea, then I'm sorry, but the dialogue is kind of important! If dialogue intensive fics are your cup of tea, then bear through the first three paragraphs and the rest of it is mainly talking! Enjoy~

Teddy Bear

Robin was unsure why. Batman had suggested that the Team had a sleepover. Why Bruce? Why? Batman claimed it was 'team building' which meant that Batman thought it was a chance for Dick to make friends. Robin, however, already had one, and that was good enough for him, thank you very much. Though, getting to know the others better would be good for team dynamics. Plus the better they know each other, the easier it will be for them to work together. Damn it Batman.

The real reason that Robin didn't want to go, was because, even though he and Kid Flash had shared the same bed before, sleeping in the same room as everyone else, with the habits that Robin had? He would be embarrassed beyond belief. Robin, slept with a teddy bear. That's right, they boy wonder slept with a teddy bear: "Beary" as he so affectionately called him, when he was three. Robin now called him, "The Stand in For Wally When We're Apart." Stupid Wally getting a stupid, overnight, stupid, mission with the stupid Flash.

Now, Robin could either A) bring his teddy bear, or B) cuddle with someone else. Neither of those options sounded like it would end well for Robin. Both involved ridicule and one included a punch to the face, while the other included questions about his childhood. A punch to the face and ridicule seemed like the more decent options. The teddy bear it is. This is going to be a disaster, heavy on the '_dis_.'

The night of the sleep over came, Wally was about to leave.

"Wally~ Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Robin asked, he was currently in an embrace with said speedster, his head on Wally's chest.

"Of course. But this is really important League business. Uncle Barry could've picked anyone, anyone in the entire Justice League to go with him. And he picked _me_." Wally said, ruffling Robin's hair, "Don't miss me too much, OK?"

Robin scoffed, "Miss you? That's a first." They now broke apart from their embrace, though still in each other's arms reach.

"So then 'The Stand in For Wally When We're Apart' is in your sleeping bag, right?" Wally asked, a grin on his face.

"Shut up." Robin was now blushing and staring at his feet. Wally pulled him back into a hug.

"I think it's cute, maybe they will too." Wally whispered into his ear.

"Be safe," Robin said. He lowered his sunglasses, but only just so that Wally could see his blue eyes, wide with concern.

"You know me!"

"That's how I know to be concerned," Robin said grinning, earning a light punch to the shoulder

"_Recognized, Flash 04_," the automated computed announced.

"Ready, Kid?" Flash asked.

"Yeah. Good night guys!" Wally said, addressing his team.

"Have fun, Wally!" M'gann said.

"Try to not die without me to help, Kid Idiot." Artemis chimed in.

"Bye, Wally. We will see you in the morning, yes?" Kaldur asked rhetorically. Superboy merely grunted. Robin pushed his sunglasses back to their original position, and left the warmth of Wally's embrace.

"Take care of him Flash, or I may have to kill you." Robin said smiling.

"Got it! Let's go Kid." With that the speedsters were out of sight.

"OK! I was reading about 'slumber parties' and I think that we should watch a movie and then gossip and then play games and perhaps braid hair!" M'gann exclaimed.

"Uh, Miss M, I don't think that you would be able to braid my hair." Robin said, pulling at his short black hair.

"Yeah, maybe just a movie with food, without Kid Idiot to eat it all, and then games." Artemis said

"And then sleep?" M'gann asked.

"We could go to sleep whenever." Robin said slyly.

"Batman said we have to go to bed by 1:00 a.m." Superboy relayed Batman's orders.

Kaldur also repeated, "He also said that Black Canary and Red Tornado will be checking in on us."

"Well. What movie do you guys want to watch?" They watched _Mulan_, _Lion King_ and many other Disney classics, as Kaldur, M'gann and Conner had never watched them before. They had laid out their sleeping bags in front of the television, from left to right: Robin, Superboy, M'gann, Artemis then Kaldur. Robin picked the furthest spot from everyone else, so that when they slept, no one could see 'The Stand in For Wally When We're Apart.'

"Alright, it is getting late, we should go to bed." Kaldur said, clicking the television off.

"Alright, good night." Artemis said, leaping into her green sleeping bag. Everyone followed suit. Robin pulled off his domino mask and pulled on a sleeping mask, then grabbed the furry, fluffy, stuffed toy that is his teddy bear, and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke with a start, someone had shaken him. He checked his sleeping mask, it was still in place. As it was really just a one way sleeping mask, Robin could see through it. Conner was staring at him.

"What is it Conner?" Robin asked sleepily.

"Why are you clutching a bear?"

"Because Wally isn't here. Now go to bed." Robin rolled over, his back facing Superboy, he clutched the bear tighter to his chest.

"But it looks old. Like you've had it for a while."

"It's dark, how would you know?" Robin said acidly. Conner was apparently unfazed.

"I saw it, when you were saying bye to Wally."

"You went through my stuff?" Robin turned over quickly, glaring at him through his mask.

"It was obvious. So, why are you really holding the bear?" Superboy asked.

"I already told you, because Wally isn't here. Now, go to bed." Robin turned over once more.

"What does Wally have to do with you hugging a bear?" Conner shook Robin again, for good measure, when he didn't respond immediately.

"Because, I have certain sleeping habits. And I need to hold something or be held while I sleep, okay?" Robin said slowly, not wanting to explain himself, yet wanting to sleep.

"So why didn't you ask one of us?"

"I didn't need you poking around my past." Still looking at the wall ahead of him.

"How so?"

"Like what you're doing now. Ask any more questions and they might intrude into the boundaries of my past."

"I'm sorry." He really wasn't, it was just 'protocol.' "But what I meant was: why didn't you ask one of us to sleep with you? I know that you and Wally do it, so why shouldn't we be able to?"

"Because, Conner, Wally and I are really good friends...best friends, we don't have certain...walls that you and I have as friends." Robin was still not in the mood to explain himself, though now he was wide awake.

"Like what?"

Robin groaned in frustration, "What do you mean like what?" Robin rolled around, to look at Conner.

"What kinds of walls do we have that you and Wally don't have?" Conner asked, he was on his side, his head propped on his hands.

"For one, if you and I were to hug, it would be awkward. When Wally and I hug it isn't, it's like we're family, alright?"

"Perhaps, we should hug more, then. That way if Wally isn't here and you are, then you wouldn't feel so awkward if you were to forget that bear."

"Are you suggesting, that you would be willing to share a bed. With me?"

"Red Tornado, Batman, Black Canary, Kaldur, even Superman. They all say I should be more friendly. Am I not?" Conner asked. Robin chuckled, "What?"

"You are being friendly Conner. More so than usual. Though I think that Wally wouldn't like me sharing a bed with you."

"Why?" Conner tilted his head.

"Let's just say that he's kind of... _possessive_ when it comes to me." Robin whispered to Conner.

"But, why?"

"Maybe it's just that we're best friends? I'm not yet sure myself, I'm many things, but I'm not a psychiatrist." Conner chuckled at this, Robin sighed, "Is your offer still good?"

"Which one?" Conner asked.

"To sleep with me." Robin said, looking into Conner's eyes, searching for insincerity, yet none was found.

"Do you want me to?"

"If it helps our team synergy." Robin replied neutrally.

"Yes, the offer is still there." Conner said, looking into Robin's sleeping mask.

"You come here, Conner, too tired to move all that way." There was a sound from the movement of sleeping bag materials sliding past each other, and Conner had slipped into Robin's red and green sleeping bag. Robin moved a bit, to allow room for Superboy, placing his teddy bear off to the side for a bit. As soon as Conner moved into the sleeping bag, a familiar warmth spread through Robin: a person. Conner lazily slid an arm around Robin. As Robin reached for his teddy bear, he realized he didn't need it. He rolled into Conner's chest, hearing the clone's heartbeat. It was soothing. Reminiscent. There was an undefined familiarity. Robin drifted to sleep, in Conner's pseudo-embrace.

Robin, once again, awoke to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes lazily, he was still in Conner's embrace; but, Conner was still asleep. Rubbing his eyes through his mask, he looked around. A pair of green eyes stared into his mask, "Wally?" Robin asked groggily.

"Morning, _Rob_."

"How did your mission go?"

"Just got back. Really easy, don't know why I was so excited. Question is, why are you and Conner sleeping together? I thought that 'The Stand in For Wally When We're Apart' was this cute little bear here. Not Conner."

"Jealous, are we? We didn't do anything besides share a sleeping bag, Wally." Robin said, still groggy, he lifted his mask to rub his eyes.

"May I ask _why_?" Wally asked.

"He was curious as to why I had a teddy bear, and he was told to be nicer, so he offered to slee- share a sleeping bag." Robin explained, slipping his sunglasses on.

"I thought you said that only Batman and I were the only people you'd 'share a sleeping bag' with," he said placing air quotes around 'share a sleeping bag.'

"He was told be nicer, KF, and I thought I should do the same. I don't see what the problem is."

"He's _possessive_ over you, right?" Robin and Wally jumped at the third voice.

"Conner! I thought you were asleep."

"I heard Wally walk in."

"That loud are you?" Robin teased.

"I am _not_ possessive over Robin!" Wally said exasperated.

"Then why has the last half a minute been about why Robin is sharing a sleeping bag with me?" Conner retorted, his arm still wrapped lazily around Robin's waist.

"It's just weird, OK? I thought that, _that_ was reserved for family." Wally said, crossing his arms across his chest, he was now kneeling next to the sleeping bag.

"Robin _is_ my family. And so are _you_, Wally." Conner said.

"Then move over, I'm tired as hell." Wally said, releasing a yawn. Conner and Robin shifted over, allowing room for Wally to take Robin's left, Conner still on Robin's right. An even greater warmth erupted to Robin's left as Wally snuck into the sleeping bag, despite Conner's arm wrapped around his waist, Robin turned and listened to the familiar heartbeat of Wally.

"Conner, move over I don't have much room."

"I'm over as much as I can Wally, maybe you should move closer to Robin."

"You guys!"

"Shush Robin, your sunglasses are digging into my chest."

"Well, your ego is digging into my personal space."

"Robin, could you move closer to me? I miss the warmth."

"But that would mean Wally has space, Conner. He needs to be uncomfortable right now, if you want, you could move closer."

Wally let out a giggle, "Conner keep your hands to yourself"

"That wasn't me, Wally."

"Robin!"

"I'm sorry Wally; it was just too easy."

"Will you guys SHUT UP!" Artemis' voice came soaring through the air.

"Sorry," the three of them said in unison, M'gann let out a giggle, Kaldur a sigh.

Robin remembered what the familiarity was with Conner before: he was family. So were Bruce and Alfred. So was Wally. So was Kaldur, M'gann, and Artemis. His biological parents will always be his first family, but _this_ family now, it was nice and warm too. Perhaps this wasn't as disastrous as he thought it would be.

* * *

><p>Turned more into a WallyRobin/Conner(/Kaldur/M'gann/Artemis) family -esque thingy but I like it.

Interpret the Wally/Robin relationship as you will. I intended it to be a strong (Really strong) friendship, but I think it came out with romantic undertones...

Anyways~ Written for Angelina Aintithenniel I hope you liked it!

Not sure if I conveyed that Conner became Robin's teddy bear...Oh well, I did now xD

Might I propose that you review? And perhaps read and, preferably, review my other fics?


End file.
